Drifting Away
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Logan returns, feeling that Jean is drifting away from him. Not my usual Logan/Jean. Angsty.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men and never will, that is a depressing fact, so if I hang myself because of that, it's your fault.  
A/N: Logan returns and feels that Jean is drifting away from him.  
---------------  
  
Drifting Away  
  
---------------  
  
A chill wind hung in the air, and all around was a thick fog that made it hard to see. Logan was back at Xavier's, not knowing why he had decided to return, but feeling pulled back by some kind of force. Some might suggest it was brainwashing, but that wasn't the case at all. Mainly, Logan had been drawn back to the mansion because of his love for Jean, and his promise to Rogue.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan had been back for a week now, some things had thankfully stayed the same. Rogue still fondled over him, although she would never admit her little crush. Mainly it was that she knew they could never be together because of her young age, and the fact that she accepted it as just that, a crush and nothing more. Rogue could get over it, besides she had a little thing for Bobby anyway.  
  
Jean hadn't really talked to Logan since he returned, which sort of left him with a heavy heart. He had strong feelings for Jean that she seemingly did not return. Jean was with Scott, she was engaged with him and not Logan.  
  
Scott still gave Logan glares like he hated his guts, which Logan was glad remained the same as before. He could tell Cyclops knew that he was still in love with Jean, and sometimes it made Logan smirk when Scott was upset because of it.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan walked into the infirmary, looking to catch Jean there. He knew she was somewhat avoiding him, perhaps it was because she knew she had feelings too, but Jean didn't want to disrupt her relationship with Scott.  
  
There she was, expectantly cleaning things in the med lab, looking over some charts of the school's students.  
  
Logan leaned up against the doorframe, grinning like a wolf. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and just watched Jean.  
  
"What are you doing in here Logan?" Jean asked, without turning around.  
  
Logan shrugged, moving toward Jean. He really had no excuse as to why he was there, he just wanted to see Jean.  
  
Jean turned and faced him, a mild glare on her face. "I doubt you came here for medical treatment Logan."  
  
He half-smiled, taking his hands from his pockets and putting a hand to his chest. "Hm, I dunno 'bout that. I think I got some fluid in my lungs or somethin'. Almost drowned y'know."   
  
Logan smirked and Jean looked at him skeptically. She rolled her eyes. "Really Logan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I swear, I did almost drown." He held up two fingers in a mock boyscout solute. "Scooter's honor." Logan smirked.  
  
Jean's eyes hardened. "Not funny Logan." She sighed, fiddling with some medical tools on the table. "Charles already told me about your, 'near drowning' experience. You're lucky to be alive you know, Logan. With that heavy metal skeleton of yours..." Jean trailed off, realizing she was showing concern and sympathy, but not wanting Logan to know that. She *was* trying to 'keep clear' of him, (so to speak) after all.  
  
Logan scratched at his stubbly chin, eyes trying to catch Jean's downward gaze. "Yeah, uh, tell Scott I'm sorry 'bout his bike." He smirked. "Thing sunk like a rock, right ta the bottom of that icey lake."  
  
Jean couldn't help but quirk a small smile. She then frowned as Logan moved closer to her. Jean bit her lip and brushed past him, going for the door. "I'm sorry Logan, I can't do this."  
  
Logan reached for her hand, but she was out of his reach. "Jean, wait..I-"  
  
To Logan's surprise, Jean actually turned back to him. She looked into his sad brown eyes with her emerald green ones.  
  
"Jean, my heart still belongs to you ya know."   
  
Jean smiled sadly and walked out the door.  
  
---------------  
  
Late that night....  
  
The cool empty breeze went straight through her body like a ghost. Jean's lip quivered and a chill went up her spine, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The entire mansion was silent, and the whole world just seemed to be crying in a solemn moment of silence.   
  
---------------  
  
About an hour ago, pieces of Logan's past seemed to come together at an alarming rate. Agents of Weapon X had stormed the Xavier Institute for Giften Children, looking for one thing, and one thing only; their weapon, their prized posession, their Wolverine.  
  
Logan was sitting outside beside the water fountain, staring up at the stars at the time. A scent had caught his nose and he leaped to his feet in fear and anger, unsheathing his claws in a rage of adamantium fury.  
  
His attackers had caught Logan in surprise and pounced on him as soon as they got their chance. They were either going to bring Wolverine back with them, or have him die trying.  
  
The rest of the X-Men; Jean, Storm, and Cyclops, had rushed outside on the grounds as soon as the alarms went off.   
  
A battle raged on in an attempt to protect the school, and protect Logan from being captured by the feared Weapon X Agents.  
  
By the end of the battle, the agents had dispersed, leaving the grounds in silence and muffled tears. They had got what they wanted...in one way or another.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean lay beside Logan's bloodied body, his head cradled in her arms. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands were covered in his blood.  
  
The other X-Men were speechless, just standing there solemnly. There was nothing they could do for him now. Scott realized he had to let Jean grieve, and he actually felt sympathy toward Logan at that moment.  
  
Logan gasped for a breath, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. It was thought that when you were dying, you saw your whole life flashing before your eyes, this wasn't the case. He was seeing what his future could have been like instead, a more comforting thought than the past that couldn't be remembered.  
  
Images flashed through his head; he saw himself marrying Jean, settling down in a nice little house. Logan even saw them with a child, a little girl with gorgeous red hair and green eyes like her mother. She had her father's devilish grin and sense of adventure. The little girl ran towards Logan, arms wide open and calling out for him to carry her.  
  
The images suddenly stopped, and Logan was looking up at Jean as she cried over him, desperately begging for him to cling on to life.  
  
Logan feebly reached up a hand and brused away Jean's tears. "Don't...cry.." He breathed out raggedly.  
  
Jean sniffled as she felt Logan's life drifting away from her. "Logan...I..I'm so sorry." She sobbed, burying her face into his unruly hair.  
  
Logan took in a sharp breath and managed somewhat of a smile. "Don't..be. I..I just want you..want you...to be happy.." He stopped for a second and closed his eyes, Jean almost thought he had died right then. Logan opened his eyes again. "Tell..Rogue...I'm sorry...I..I couldn't...keep my...promise..."  
  
With those last words, Logan's eyes rolled back into his head and he was gone.  
  
Jean hugged his lifeless body to her and continued sobbing, hoping for some miracle, or just expecting Logan's healing factor to kick in and revive him. She knew it was useless, but she wished it all wasn't real, that none of this was happening.   
  
The truth was sad though, and it was real, Logan was gone. 


End file.
